haunted
by lady necromancer
Summary: tezuka kunimitsu rented a flat near the construction site of the ocean park that was his new project. unknown to him, the apartment that he rented has mystery unsolved and that mystery is connected to the death of a blue eyed bride. mainly TeFu...
1. Chapter 1

Haunted

Disclaimer: I do not own POT characters.

Prologue

Tezuka Kunimitsu, a civil engineer and an architect at the same time made his way towards the room that he will be staying for months. The flat where he checked in is near the construction site of his new project: an ocean park that was owned by his best friend, the one famous bachelor named Atobe Keigo.

He was walking towards the room 1013. The room where he will be staying from now on. It was located at the 11th and last floor of the building, at the farthest left of the building.

The room, according to the receptionist, was not rented for four years. The person that rented the room before him was killed in that very room the night before her wedding. Because of that death, no one ever wanted to check in that room.

Tezuka was inching towards the room. Every second he took a step, the chill in his body inched by notches. He mentally sighed. He can't believe those people who warned him that the woman's spirit haunts the room since the incident four years ago was not cleared and she needs justice. Those were unreasonable according to his logic. How on earth they came up with that idea when no one even dared to went near that room?

He stopped in front of the door. He took the key from his pocket and unlocked the door. The door creaked open in a chilly manner. He scanned the insides of the flat. The living room was neat and tidy, the windows were all closed and dull curtains were hung in them. He closed the door softly but the creak that the door created was still loud that it can be heard along the hallway.

Eerie silence engulfed the surroundings. Footsteps that he created hum loudly inside the room. That is the only sound produced. He went towards the bedroom. He glanced at the sight. The bed was placed across the door, bedside tables were placed on each side. A working table was placed near the window and the closet was placed at the other corner of the room together with a full body mirror.

He placed his luggage on the carpeted floor just beside the bed. He then took his shoes and laid himself on the bed. He took a remote from the bedside table and pointed it to the air conditioner to his right. he then push a button and the air conditioner did its job. He then took the other remote and did the dame to the television. "Corps Bride" was shown in the screen. He switched the channel and settled for a music channel. He didn't actually watch the videos played by the video jockeys. He just wanted to lessen the eerie silence that surrounded the area.

Slowly, he fell asleep. Later this afternoon, he would go to the construction site and work but for now, he just wanted to rest since the travel from Japan to Vienna was too tiring.

Oblivious to his surroundings, a pair of red tinged cerulean eyes was staring at him from the ceiling. A gush of cold, chilly air surrounded her floating body. She observed the young man with sly, observant, cunning and somehow sad eyes. A solemn smile was replaced by a sly and devious one in her dry, cracked and pale lips. "You shall see your fate soon, young man. Very, very soon." those words escaped from her mouth before she glided gracefully through the wall.

Thanks for reading! Please review…. I really want to know your opinion regarding this fic…

By the way, for those who read this and happened to read my other fics, "I LOVE YOU TWICE" and "HEARTACHES" , don't worry cause I'll update it the moment I finished typing the two fics. I'm already halfway in typing I love you twice…

Ja ne!

-glyzher_dawn-


	2. Chapter 2

Haunted Chapter 1

It was past 11 o'clock in the evening when he arrived at his apartment. He tiredly unlocked his room and slowly opened the never quiet door. He just finished presenting the blueprint as well as the materials needed at the project to Atobe. He's already worn out but he has to finish reconstructing the blueprint for the changes that Atobe ordered him to do. He needed to finish it so he can start working on the site tomorrow. He has to finish this project as soon as possible so he can start another project assigned to in Tokyo.

He turned on the lights and sluggishly walked over the work table. When he's alone, he tended to do and act things that were not expected of him thus his reputation as a stoic, calm, reserved man would not be tarnished. He clumsily spread the blueprints on his work table and dropped his bag at the carpeted floor. He placed hi T-square and other materials at the table beside the design. He turned on the desk lamp and seated himself at the wooden chair.

For 55 minutes he drew lines, erase errors, solve and estimate areas, surfaces and length. He paused for a small break. He pinched the bridge of his nose, feeling that a headache will come. He closed his tired, red eyes and rested his brain of thoughts. After a few minutes, he opened his eyes and took a glance at his digital watch. '10 seconds left before the clock strikes midnights,' he thought to himself. He yawned and stretched his arms, preparing his body for another hour of work before retiring to sleep.

He picked his mechanical pencil which he placed together with his triangles. He was about to continue his work when a sudden strong wind appeared out of nowhere and began to blow the room's insides. His tables upturned, shelves and closet shaking and his knick knacks were flying. He picked his instruments especially his blueprints and stored them in a secure place (probably the closet) and searched for opened windows that led the wind inside.

He frowned when he found none of the windows were opened. 'What kind of phenomenon is this? This is illogical,' he thought while gripping his clothes to his chest thinking that it might rip off. He walked towards the window where his study table is and was about to open it when the wind suddenly stopped.

Silence took place. An eerie silence that is. 'What's happening??' Out of a sudden, he felt a sudden chill from his shoulder blades up his nape that made him shiver. Slowly he turns around.

"Wha-!?!?!" His eyes widen at the image in front of him. A solid perhaps ghost wearing a bloodied and torn wedding gown with a knife stabbed in her heart was staring at him with bulging eyes. Her pupils were narrowed and both scleras were mixed hepatic and blood red colors. Her face was very pale and large cyanotic veins were visible to her features and gunshot wounds with dried blood were marring her already damaged features. Dry, cracked lips and hungry tongue were slowly advancing on his jugular area. He pushed her on impulse and he shivered with intensity as he felt her rigid, hard, chilly, frozen body.

He instantly pulled his hands off her, his feet acting on instinct and took steps backwards, away from her. He tripped on his bag and lost his balance. He reached the shelf for support. Unfortunately, the shelf itself is unbalanced and he fell on the floor with his back; the bookshelf falling over him. He glanced at the phantom above him. She was crackling while showering him with wilted flowers and black roses from her tattered bouquet. She gave him her most evil sneer saying, "You'll meet your fate soon. Your fate depends on me. You cannot escape from my grasp. Hahahahaha!!!!!"

That was the last thing he heard and saw until consciousness escaped him.

* * *

"What the-!?!?!?!" Tezuka screamed as he trashed in his bed. He sat upright on his bed. He blindly took his glasses from the bedside table while his other hand gently rubbing the sleep off his eyes. He wore his spectacles and looked at his surroundings. He sighed in relief. He glanced at his clock. 'Damn it! It's already six o'clock! I have a meeting with Atobe at six thirty!'

He went out of his bed muttering about stupid nonsensical dreams when-

"What stupid dreams? They're all real." He froze. He looked at where the voice that haunts his dreams were. Slowly, he looked down. The haunted face was lying on the floor, her eyes were intensely staring at him and her body- damnit! He's stepping on her dead body!!!

He jumped back on his bed with ease. The body lying on the floor gave a shrill laughter and stood straight from the ground without bending her already stiff muscles. She floated towards him, her body passed through the bed. He went out of the bed and backed on the wall. She charged at him, laughing insanely while yelling, "YOU CAN NEVER ESCAPE ME!!!! NEVER!!!!! HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!"

She passed through her and through the wall, her voice lingering like an echo while Tezuka stood there like a statue place on the wall.

---tbc---

* * *

* * *

A/N: Than k goodness i updated even just ONE of my fics!! lol! sorry for the wait. i honestly forgot to update this one. Sorry!!! as for the other fics such as:

i love you twice- i had a bloody writers' block! i hate it!!

it takes two to be a chosen one and heartaches- i lost my written drafts

of love and disguise- i haven't typed it yet but the nex chapter's finished.

hope i could update this soon..thanks for the patience..

btw, thanks for reading especially for the reviews and alerts!! don't forget the hits!! love you all!!

so, what do you think of this chapter???.... feedbacks except for flames are accepted.

ja ne!

-glyzher dawn-


	3. Chapter 3

Haunted chapter 3

After seeing he illogical thing for himself, Tezuka now believe that ghosts exists. He tried and somehow managed to make himself calm as he quietly packed his belongings, his visage still calm but he's shaking inside.

The room was quiet after the ghost left, an eerie silence that cause despair and paranoia that made him think if the deceased bride would hunt him or let him be. He quietly hoped for the latter.

With his things completely packed, he left the room with his things in hand, not even giving the room a second glance. He took the elevator and went to the receptionist who smiled at him.

"Good morning, sir," the receptionist greeted with enthusiasm. "Did you have a good night's sleep?"

"Not quite. I was busy with work," Tezuka replied.

"I see." Then she noticed the luggage. "You're not going to stay here that long?"

"Unfortunately, yes. My employer found me a place to stay."

She frowned. "Oh well. There goes another good customer."

Tezuka handed her the room's key and left. He headed towards the nearest hotel and went to the information counter. The blue eyed receptionist saw him and smiled.

"Good morning, sir. Welcome to Grand Luxe Hotel. How can I help you?"

"Good morning. I need a room."

The receptionist frowned. "I'm sorry sir but our hotel is already full. We don't have any rooms left. If you arrived 5 minutes earlier, then we could have given you one. I'm really sorry sir."

"It's okay. Are there any hotels in this area?" He asked.

"Yes there are, sir. One was the Vienna Royale just two blocks away from here, the Elle Manor near the public school and lastly the Elysian Palace near the construction site."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." The receptionist smiled.

Tezuka left without noticing the receptionist gave him a devilish grin and disappeared into thin air.

Tezuka spent the next few hours looking for a flat to stay but for some reason they are all full. He even lowered his pride and asked Atobe if he can take the room Atobe oferred but Atobe told him that he couldn't spare Tezuka any since his relative arrived earlier for their reunion.

Grudgingly, he returned to the Elysian Palace (the hotel where he stayed) and frowned when the rececptionist that he spoke with earlier didn't remember him leave. He tried to ask for another room but unfortunately, the only room available is the room 1013.

He took the key from the receptionist and went towards the 11th floor. He took dreadful steps that seemed to be getting louder by the second.

Resolve to take the challenge that the ghost seemed to impose him, he courageously opened the door, thinking that the ghost would greet him with open arms.

And he was right. The ghost bride stood in front oh him, a crooked smile plastered on her face. "Welcome back to your rightful place, human." She cracked a laugh that chilled his bone. Terror radiating throughout the dark hallway.

Before he could shout for help, before he could step back, before he could do anything… the ghost grabbed him and pulled him inside, slamming the door shut.

-tbc-

Sorry for the late update… heartaches will be next and I think I will rewrite I love you twice and edit the mistakes.

This is unedited so pardon my mistakes…

and I'm going to post a new fic…apercy Jackson fic

thanks for reading and I'm sorry for the late update…

ja ne!


End file.
